1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods for processing transaction information, and more specifically, to a method for processing transaction information for enabling business venders to provide consumers with paperless transaction information.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern information communication speed has been enhanced dramatically due to prosperous development in computer and related network technology, and further promoting convenience of information transmission. For instance, the way electronic commerce carries out business transactions via computer network has completely changed the operation mode of global business.
The most common business-to-business electronic commerce is, for instance, electronic invoice platform retailer and business vender; as shown in FIG. 1, the retailer is, e.g. supermarket, wholesaler, convenience store, or others, while the business vender can be, e.g. product manufacturer, product importer, or others; when the retailer has a transaction demand, a retailer computer system 10 transmits an electronic order to a business vender computer system 13 via a route mainframe 11, e.g. a network apparatus, and an electronic data interchange (EDI) platform 12, thereby enabling the business vender to generate an electronic invoice corresponding to received electronic order, and then the business vender computer system 13 transmits the generated electronic invoice to the retailer computer system 12 via the EDI platform 12 and the route mainframe 11; accordingly, paperless invoice information is able to be transmitted business to business via the electronic invoice platform, thereby reducing cost of paper, fax, manpower, and time.
Since most invoices are issued according to transaction behavior of consumers, for instance, there are about eighty hundred million invoices issued to consumers annually in Taiwan vicinity, and the vast invoice amount cannot take advantage of foresaid electronic invoice platform, therefore, consumers cannot be provided with paperless invoices.
In view of the above, it is a highly urgent issue in industry of the business-to-customer electronic commerce how to enable the business to provide paperless transaction information to the customer.